darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Five Frenzy!
'The thirty-first episode of Total Pokemon Island. With one critical Pokemon having left, the show is a little short-staffed, but continues anyway with a challenge, this time involving friends being brought back from off the show! Campers get to choose allies to help them through five previous challenges each, all having their own twists. In the end, it comes down to a numbers game for who is sent home in the votes. ' Plot Mew welcomes the viewers back to the show and explains that Mewtwo will be serving all the losers at Losers' Land due to abusing his power to cheat and eliminate Banette. Mewtwo curses Banette in the confessional for winning even after he's eliminated, before all the remaining competitors also do confessionals. Swinub says he's happy but surprised to be in the final five, considering he never really cared much about the money. He says he's happy he made so many friends, and if he went home now, he'd have no regrets except for not spending enough time with Shinx. Clefairy is confident that she can advance all the way to the top, knowing that her allies outnumber her opponents. She says she'll probably take Swinub to the final three but eliminate him when she can so she and Oddish can be the final two, but says he's a good friend and she won't forget everything he's done for her. Houndoom is shocked that he got so far, especially considering how many times he was close to elimination, and his low popularity. He thanks Ninetales for being his motivation, Gengar and Zubat for being his best friends, Cacturne and Banette for also being great friends, and even Weavile for giving him the determination to outlast her and win. Cacturne mainly feels guilt at being the last member of Team Storm and one of two from the Dark-Ghost Alliance to last this far, feeling as if he's let his friends (except Houndoom) down. He still promises to keep fighting since they're all rooting for him and individually thanks Kabutops, Gengar, Banette, Mismagius, and Gardevoir as well, saying they were good friends. Oddish says he feels like an oddball, since Houndoom is tough, Clefairy is strategic, Cacturne is smart, and Swinub is friendly, but he's just an average guy. He knows he was never loved by everyone, but also wasn't a threat either. He decides he'll try to stick it out, not expecting to win but saying his odds aren't too bad either. Mew calls the campers to the center of camp with a specially catered breakfast, which Houndoom notes, wondering where Mewtwo is and why it's not his food. Mew informs him that Mewtwo is working at Losers' Land now and explains to the campers that it's the resort where all eliminated campers go, annoying Houndoom that the losers are all treated to such lavish surroundings. Cacturne calms Houndoom down and Mew explains that they'll be bringing back eliminated campers as partners for the challenge! Each camper will be completing different challenges with a partner, and the first one to complete all their challenges will win immunity. He tells them he won't force them to partner up with anyone and that they will pick, but warns them to pick intelligently. He adds that the partners will be motivated too, since they'll receive extra luxuries at Losers' Land if they win. He lets the campers pick partners. Oddish chooses Bellsprout due to their close friendship, Swinub chooses Shinx although Mew tells him he may be surprised, Clefairy considers someone strong like Dragonite but ultimately chooses her friend Mawile, Houndoom happily chooses Ninetales, and Cacturne picks Gardevoir. Cacturne analyzes everyone's choices: he knows Gardevoir is smart and will work well with him, but thinks Houndoom and Swinub may be distracted by their girlfriends returning, while Bellsprout may hold Oddish back. He is surprised Clefairy didn't choose someone stronger and wonders if he might be able to eliminate her after this. After an hour, all the campers' partners have returned. Houndoom and Swinub sprint to the docks, while Clefairy and Oddish travel quickly as well, and only Cacturne strolls slowly. Ninetales nuzzles Houndoom lovingly and tells him she's proud he made it so far, while Bellsprout tells Oddish he's learning to control himself a little better now. Clefairy is thrilled to see Mawile and pulls her into a tight hug, while Mawile awkwardly lets herself out of when it doesn't seem to stop. Mawile reveals in the confessional that she's glad she's not on the show, since Losers' Land is much nicer and she doesn't care about the money, and she's not happy that she was dragged back to the island but it's okay since it's only one episode. Gardevoir and Cacturne hold hands and just say "hey," as Cacturne gives her one of his rare smiles. Swinub searches for Shinx and instead finds Luxio. He is stunned at her appearance in a good way as she explains that she evolved during the horror challenge when he kicked Mew and Mewtwo's butts. Swinub blushes and tells Luxio he really likes her new form and they tackle each other lovingly. Mew tells the campers that the challenge is like a repeat of their old challenges, but with small twists. Mew sends the campers in their own directions; Oddish and Bellsprout go to the cliff, Clefairy and Mawile to the lake, Houndoom and Ninetales to the King of the Hill arena, Swinub and Luxio to the kitchen, and Cacturne and Gardevoir to the gymnasium. Oddish and Bellsprout are given a variation on the first challenge (the cliff dive), but instead of jumping into the pool, they must climb a rope. Oddish objects because of his lack of hands, but Mew says they both have to do it. Bellsprout trembles in fear. Clefairy and Mawile are given a variation on the water race. The platforms are smaller and easier to tip over, and if either of them gets at all wet, they must return to the start. Mawile is annoyed with these new rules. Houndoom and Ninetales have to stay on the King of the Hill arena against two special opponents...a very angry, sleep-deprived Primeape and Rhydon. Ninetales and Houndoom gulp as their opponents charge at them. Swinub and Luxio are given a variation on the eating challenge..both must eat all the food on their plate. Swinub is confident, but he sees that Luxio is worried, so Swinub begins to encourage her. Cacturne and Gardevoir must run along a path and avoid being hit by dodgeballs fired from cannons, only they will also be handcuffed together. Gardevoir is uncertain, but Cacturne also reassures her and the pair begins running. Houndoom and Ninetales perform admirably but Houndoom is eventually knocked off by Rhydon. He assumes that they will have to start over, but Mew informs him that he stayed on for five minutes instead of the one minute required of him, so when an angry Ninetales is tossed off the platform by Primeape, Mew allows them to move on. Cacturne and Gardevoir also complete their challenge, so Mew tells them they must go back through the course, but this time, they must dance through the dodgeballs! To make matters worse, if they stop dancing, they will receive an electric shock, which will make it easier for them to be hit by dodgeballs. Mew shocks them for emphasis so they begin dancing their way back through the course. Swinub encourages Luxio to finish, although she feels very sick. He explains in the confessional that he's not at all upset at her for holding him back during the challenge because she's always determined and sweet and eager to help, adding that he can't resist her smile. He then wonders if he should evolve to be more her size. Mew goes to Oddish and Bellsprout and tells them they must do the entire Crazy Race backwards. This will involve climbing up a cliff, running up a snowy mountain, climbing down the other side of the mountain, run to the gymnasium, climb up and down a rope, and hop through some tires. Oddish grumbles but Mew reminds him that he should get running since he lacks arms, so he and Bellsprout set off. A drenched Clefairy and Mawile finally complete their course, so they are given the challenge of watching one minute of the funniest moments on the show without laughing. Houndoom and Ninetales must redo the fear challenge, so Houndoom is put in a boat out at sea while Ninetales must stand in the ocean. Eventually, Luxio finishes her meal, so she and Swinub are given ten targets to shoot from a distance away. Cacturne and Gardevoir, currently in the lead, are sent to the Illusion Shack, where their next challenge also awaits. Mew finds Clefairy and Mawile struggling but succeeding at not laughing at a video of Weavile's elimination. He then takes them to a shack, where a single treasure chest and a huge pile of keys await them. He says that the key to open the chest is in the pile, but they have to find it, and teleports off. Clefairy begins to despair, seeing the huge pile of keys, but Mawile motivates her to fight again. Cacturne and Gardevoir find the Illusion Shack almost empty, with the exception of two mirrors. Gardevoir looks in the mirror only to scream as the Dusknoir and Darkrai from the horror challenge emerge. Cacturne turns to face his own mirror, but finds his dark self grinning, telling him to believe in nightmares because they're more real than he thinks. Shaken, Cacturne punches the mirror, saying he won't listen. Houndoom and Ninetales succeed and are sent to redo the obstacle course (minus the tripwire that almost killed Mawile and Zubat), including the water, to Houndoom's dismay. Oddish and Bellsprout must avoid cannons that fire balls of sleeping gas, while Swinub and Luxio do a maze challenge. Mew tells Cacturne and Gardevoir that they must figure out the elimination order of all the contestants, explaining that it's a repeat of Gardevoir's elimination when all the campers voted in order. Cacturne begins writing down names before Gardevoir asks him what he saw in the mirror. He says that he saw his dark side, which Gardevoir doesn't understand. Cacturne says that most of his species are vicious and bloodthirsty, but he's had to work to overcome that side of himself, and even then it takes a lot of control. He adds that if he released his dark side, he could easily win the competition, but he'd have to sacrifice his morals to do it. After an awkward pause, Cacturne continues on the challenge. Gardevoir ponders what a darker side of Cacturne might be like, hoping she never has to see it. Clefairy finally finds the right key--the pink key that eliminated Dragonite. The chest contains a clue saying to drop and do 100 pushups, a repeat of the boot camp challenge. Clefairy suggests each doing 50, but Mawile says it would be better just to do 100 each to make sure, and Clefairy says she's rubbed off on Mawile. Oddish and Bellsprout have completed the sleeping challenge and are now trying to play baseball, with a required five home runs each before they can move on. Bellsprout has done fine, but Oddish has no arms and is struggling to even hold the bat. Bellsprout desperately tries to encourage his friend. Mew sends Swinub and Luxio to do a torture challenge; Swinub cannot eat for five minutes, while Luxio must not run away from Chuckles the clown, the Mr. Mime from the laughing challenge, who she is terrified of. Houndoom and Ninetales need to run to the stage where they will compete in a quiz show. Clefairy and Mawile will go to the shed where they built race cars to build bikes this time; once they build their bike, they must ride it into the center of camp and ring a bell to win. Cacturne and Gardevoir have to solve a clue to find a ticket with immunity. The clue asks what Mewtwo's greatest prank was, a repeat of a clue given to Clefairy and Weavile in the clue challenge that was never answered. Gardevoir suggests it was Mewtwo's elimination of Banette, but Cacturne points out that the clue was originally given out before that. Gardevoir is still clueless and suggests his imitation of Dusknoir or rigging Houndoom's dice in the board game (this is the first time Houndoom finds out about this). Cacturne suddenly realizes that Mewtwo's greatest prank was pushing Dragonite down the mountain in the outhouse, so Gardevoir realizes that they need to go to the outhouse to get immunity. Meanwhile, Oddish still struggles to hit a single home run. Clefairy and Mawile ride their bike back to camp while Cacturne grabs the ticket. Both groups travel back and while Clefairy and Mawile arrive first, they neglect to win the bell, and Cacturne and Gardevoir arrive with their ticket first, so Cacturne is given immunity. Gardevoir is proud that he made it to the final four. Mew tells them that not only will the final five be given immunity, but their partners will too. Cacturne is happy about this, but Clefairy is not. Cacturne thinks he might be able to convince at least Swinub, Luxio, or Bellsprout to vote with him, putting the votes in favor of himself and Houndoom instead of one of the others. Mew begins passing out the Pokeblocks. Cacturne receives his first, followed by Oddish and Swinub. Clefairy is worried, as she isn't sure who Bellsprout or Luxio voted for, but her fears prove unfounded as she is given the last Pokeblock, meaning Houndoom is the one sent home, though it was a slim margin. Cacturne is disappointed, but Bellsprout says he couldn't betray Oddish and vote for Clefairy, while Luxio says the same of Swinub, suggesting that Cacturne will probably be the next to go. Ninetales walks to the Wailord alongside Houndoom and the rest of the partners brought back for the challenge follow. Houndoom admits he wasn't surprised, knowing it would be him once Cacturne got immunity. He hopes Cacturne can win, and says he's happy with fifth and especially being able to leave with Ninetales. Houndoom is also pretty excited to find out what's at the resort. Cacturne sits alone at the dock before hearing a voice; it's his dark side speaking through a reflection in the water, saying it can help him win if he releases it. Cacturne refuses to release it but asks what it's thinking. At the end of the episode, all campers take final confessionals. Clefairy is happy to have eliminated most of her enemies, Oddish is glad to have made it so far, Swinub is sad that Luxio left again, and Cacturne is shaken by his reflection. Cast *Cacturne *Clefairy *Houndoom *Oddish *Swinub Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Partners * Bellsprout * Gardevoir * Luxio * Mawile * Ninetales Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series